1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products and methods and more particularly pertains to a new enchilada style food product and method of making for providing a better tasting and nutritious enchilada style food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food products and methods is known in the prior art. More specifically, food products and methods heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of combinations in the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,126; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,404; U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,083; U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,817; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,643; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,259; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,974; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,494; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,744.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new enchilada style food product and method of making. The inventive device includes flour tortillas, ground beef, yellow onion, potatoes, sweet peas, cheddar cheese, chili powder, salt, and tomato sauce.
In these respects, the enchilada style food product and method of making according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a better tasting and nutritious enchilada style food product.